Kiss and Make Out
by IDespiseTragedy
Summary: Strictly for yaoi lemon fluff lovers: Abe Takaya and Mihashi Ren's first time. What else can I say...the title says it all?


Title:** Kiss and Make Out**

Disclaimer: _Ookiku Furikabutte_ is the property of Higuchi Asa

Warning: yaoi (male homosexuality) PWP

A/N: I'd be glad to receive corrections (spelling, grammar, punctuation or information). Before we start, here are some baseball metaphors for sex taken from wikipedia:

_First base_ is commonly understood to be French kissing, but can also mean any mouth-to-mouth kissing, or to an established romantic relationship in general.

_Second base_ usually refers to fondling or groping of the female breasts.

_Third base_ means fingering or giving a handjob or giving or receiving oral sex.

_Scoring a Run__, __Hitting a Home Run_ (or "scoring," "going all the way," "coming home," "beyond bases," etc.) is sexual intercourse.

_Fifth Base_ or "_scoring in the dugout_" refers to anal intercourse.

_Pitcher_ and _Catcher_ are used to describe the participants in male homosexual anal intercourse. (pitcher: seme; catcher: uke)

* * *

"I'm sorry, Abe-kun … I'm sorry…," Mihashi Ren's tears dropped as he bandaged Abe Takaya's shin.

"Mihashi," Abe sighed, 'This is the sixth time I tell you: It's all right. These wounds aren't big deals. Stop blaming yourself! Besides, it isn't you who made me fall; it's my own carelessness!'

"B-but you wouldn't have fallen if I had not stupidly gotten my cap stuck on that tree." Mihashi continued to sniffle.

"The wind blew it, Mihashi, and that cap wouldn't have been stuck there today if I didn't make it your birthday present in the first place then!" snorted Abe, but then he managed to soften his tone, reminding himself how prone to crying Mihashi was. "Look, everyone can make mistake. There's no use to fuss over such trivial thing!"

"But … but … the match is coming … it must hurt to run and slide with all those wounds," Mihashi uttered through teary eyes.

"No they won't! These are just scratches; I didn't get any splinter or bone rapture," snapped Abe. Then seeing Mihashi's sob showed no sign of ceasing, Abe added in a gentler tone, "I'm fine—all the tears in the world won't change anything, so don't waste yours!"

Mihashi nodded, but he could not control the fluctuation of his tears. Abe waited. One minutes passed. Rain of tears still tumbled down from Mihashi's cheeks. Two minutes passed. Nothing changed.

At long last, Abe gave out an exasperated sigh. "Why are you still crying?"

"I'm so-sorry … I couldn't … st-stand ssseeing bblood co-coming out f-from you…"

"You are hemophobic?" Abe's tone did not conceal his surprise, yet it was also lucidly laced with concern.

Mihashi shook his head and answered "It's be-because … it's y-you who b-bleed, not … anyone else!"

This rendered Abe astounded. How exactly these simple words made his heart elated he did not know. The rustling heat of the day had gone. Everything inside that school infirmary seemed more beautiful than they were just a few seconds ago—most especially Mihashi's face. It had been pitiful, but somehow, outside Abe's range of awareness, now it evolved into something akin to cuteness. So damn cute that Abe swore that it was not the yakiniku at his favorite shop that he wanted most at that moment, not even the national championship cup given to his team at Koshien, but he would give everything in his possession just to kiss those soft lips of Mihashi.

In gossamer, Abe reached out for Mihashi's head. Tenderly, he patted his teammate and stranded his silky hair.

Mihashi could only gawk. True, Abe could be gentle sometimes, but never _this_ affectionate before. As the weeping boy lifted his chin, his eyes met with his idolized teammate's. There, he could see how his catcher gazed at him endlessly, comforting him with continual glances instead of words.

Before Mihashi could realize it, Abe's swift hands had drawn him closer and closer until their lips were pressed against each other.

Mihashi dared neither to breathe nor to blink. His head was spinning. Shocked. He thought he would find himself a girlfriend one day—a decent, yet modest girl who could accept him as he was; a nurturing-type girl who understood his passion about baseball, and perhaps sometimes cheered for him during his practices, or bring him a homemade _bentou_, or waited until he finished so that they could go home together.

Mihashi wondered what the tingle that stared to grow in his chest was. Unfamiliar as it was, it certainly did not displease him in the slightest. His hero was kissing him. The catcher's feverish lips were parting his own, with tongue on alert to charge any moment his mouth opened wider.

Abe was the one who welcomed him in the team most. He gave him trust. He sheltered him from fear of betrayals. He promised to be on his side whenever they were on the field. This very Abe restored the joy of baseball which Mihashi had lost during his junior high school years. Above all, it was Mihashi's first time to feel being needed and it was Abe who blatantly declared that he needed him.

A pant finally broke from Mihashi's mouth, as he could no longer hold his breath. Abe was taken aback, awaken from the trance he was under. Both boys withdrew with scarlet cheeks. Silence presided over them.

Abe's eyebrows began to knit in a rising anxiety; judging by the lack of response, Mihashi probably did not want the kiss to happen in the first place. He cursed himself for being a fool. How could he think Mihashi might actually love him? Mihashi had striven so hard to retrieve the birthday present from him, prior to the rescue earlier, but such a thing indicated no bond beyond friendship. None whatsoever. Why didn't he think of the possibility that Mihashi did not love him _that_ way? It was hard enough to keep up a ten-minute conversation with Mihashi. They weren't best pals or anything. In fact, come to think of it, the reason for Mihashi's worry was because the pitcher was simply too _afraid_ to disobey him. Or perhaps he was a bad kisser; it was the first time in his life that he actually kissed someone. He did get numerous love confessions from girls throughout the years, but he flatly refused them since baseball had always been the only love of his life.

Mihashi, on the other hand, regretted that the kiss ended before he had come to his senses and given Abe a proper response. What if Abe thought he disliked being kissed? What if Abe even assume that he accepted the kiss only because of fear and nothing else? Furthermore, he wanted to savor more of how a kiss felt like, as he was lost in thoughts during their kiss earlier.

Eventually, although his face suffused with the deepest shade of crimson, Mihashi braced himself to say, "Um, A-abe-kun, I … I want m-more…"

Whatever Abe had in mind, it was surely not this. No matter how meek Mihashi's voice was, the Nishiura pitcher could not fully conceal the urgency in his tone. The catcher jerked in disbelief. Did he mishear Mihashi's utterance or was it just a wishful thinking, if not a delusion?

On perceiving Abe's jolt, Mihashi hastily added, "I-if you don't mind."

Abe looked intently at the timid pitcher and understood that Mihashi meant his every word. Passion lingered in his eyes.

The catcher smiled in relief and drew a huge breath in preparation for his next kiss; he wanted this kiss to be a prolonged one. The next moment he realized, his partner had already encircled his back with his own avid arms. His lips were already parted and his eyes imploring.

Abe did not waste time to keep Mihashi from waiting. He moved closer, pressing his lips against Mihashi's and chewed his pitcher's lower lip. Amid the rustles of their uniforms, he heard Mihashi moaning and took the opportunity to invade the rather widely gaping mouth with his tongue.

"Mmm…" another muffled moan escaped from Mihashi's mouth, his body shivering from Abe's passionate kiss. The other boy's tongue did a good job teasing his gum and intertwining with his own tongue. Sure there was dominance in Abe's tongue invasion, yet there was no tyranny. Abe retreated when needed, then lunged again, tantalizing Mihashi with caresses and making the eager pitcher crave for more. It wasn't long before Mihashi's trembling fingers started to fumble around Abe's shirt, clinging so desperately.

Both boys were in heat. Their lower bodies had known their need long before their mouths managed to enunciate it. Their faces were all blushing. Their breath was fervent.

While Mihashi received the utmost pleasure and yearned for more, Abe struggled to keep his self-control. As much as he was enthusiastic to please Mihashi, he was also afraid to hurt him. The ace pitcher's flimsy built, delicate skin and silken hair became sweet tortures to his soul.

When the bulge on their pants brushed against each other, heavy with demand and no longer concealable, Abe broke their kiss. He looked at his treasured pitcher, who still stared at him with his imploring eyes. "If we continue, there will be no turning back," Abe gulped, "And … I may not be able to keep myself from hurting you."

However, Mihashi smiled—nervously, but still he smiled! "As long as I'm with you, I won't regret it! I want you, Abe-kun, and only you." With these words, he started to pull off his teammate's shirt.

Amazed though he was, Abe let him. Perhaps Mihashi even loved him more than he thought. '_It's now or never. Brace yourself, Abe Takaya! Oh boy, who'd have thought I'd be running from first to fifth base in a row within the same day! Furthermore, my baseball pitcher will be my sexual catcher … this is insane, but tempting.' _Therefore, with no further delay, he also undressed his beloved pitcher.

After no article of clothing hid their nakedness any longer, Abe sat on the bed and pulled Mihashi to stand before him, facing him. He positioned his legs to snuggle between Mihashi's parted thighs while caressing Mihashi's lower back with his hands.

Abe took a secret pleasure in enjoying the view of Mihashi's bare body. Too teary and wimpy to be a sportsman as he was, Mihashi did have the proper built for a baseball athlete, thanks to his rigorous training.

When Mihashi looked at Abe's nude body, however, he felt embarrassed. Surely he had seen naked men in public bath before, or men in swimsuits on the beach or pool, yet he never felt … _this_way. What was it in Abe that made him so special?

Abe kissed Mihashi's balls and nibbled them playfully in turn. Mihashi whimpered and God … how Abe loved those cute squeaks! While Abe's mouth worked with Mihashi's front, his hands were busying themselves groping and squeezing Mihashi's butts.

Abe licked the length of Mihashi's member before smooching its head. When he sheathed Mihashi's flesh with his tepid, cavernous mouth, the pitcher gave out a loud gasp. He quickly cast an anxious glance at Abe, worrying in case his catcher was annoyed by his noise. But he found him smirking instead and continued sucking the column of flesh to and fro, while his hands caressing Mihashi's buttocks and upper thighs.

Mihashi emitted another gasp when Abe's hands stretched the cheeks of Mihashi's rear.

"Oh!" Abe prodded his finger into Mihashi's tight hole. Mihashi breathed hard as Abe's finger moved inside him.

"Aah!" This time Abe inserted his second finger. Their movements were alternating from straight to scissoring. Mihashi grabbed Abe hard on the shoulders.

"Aaa-abe-kun!" Tears dripped from Mihashi's eyes as Abe slipped his third finger into Mihashi as well. Mihashi ejaculated straightaway and his back arched so much that he even stood on his toes, trembling with excitement.

It certainly had never crossed Abe's mind to swallow a boy's semen, but with Mihashi today somehow he wanted to. Mihashi cried in disbelief, "No! Oh Abe-kun, I'm so sorry … I didn't mean to…" But Abe would not remove his mouth from Mihashi's erection. He kept on sucking and swallowing, milking Mihashi's engorged member with the twist of his tongue and the walls of his mouth. He even licked the flesh clean afterwards, wasting no drop of semen.

"A-abe-kun?" Mihashi called with a quivering voice of at least one octave higher.

Eyes brimming with desire, Abe gazed at his teammate as though he had been the most beautiful creature in the universe. "Mihashi," he said, "I need you. I need more of you."

Mihashi was glad that Abe was not angry with him for coming inside his mouth, but somehow he couldn't feel relieved yet. His hunch was right. Abe pulled Mihashi's arms so that the poor pitcher now fell sitting on the catcher's lap with his legs spread open.

Gripping his pitcher's hips, Abe lifted Mihashi briefly, only to drop him against his hard-rock manhood. The moment Abe's erection penetrated Mihashi's anal sphincter, the pitcher screamed aloud. The brown-haired boy's face flushed more than ever, his chest heaving and his whole body tensing up. It was not until Mihashi's trembling fingers clung desperately onto Abe's nape that Abe, as though awaken from a dream, became aware that his flesh was inside Mihashi. _Inside_.

The Nishiura catcher heard the other boy's heartbeat pounding as loudly as his own. The dark-haired boy had to strive to restrain his balls, quaking with bursting energy. The sensation of Mihashi's super tight cave sheathing his shaft was something new and exhilarating. It spurred him with some unknown stamina, probably enough to run twenty laps around the baseball field without stopping. There was nothing else he wanted to do more than to fill Mihashi with this virile essence.

Nevertheless, Mihashi seemed to be in serious pain. His intakes of breath were sharp and shallow, and his eyes even welled up with tears. Still, the slimmer boy tried his best not to whimper, not wanting his hero to change his mind about the sex—no matter how painful it was for him to endure the penetration.

The Nishiura ace catcher gritted his teeth; the heated tightness squeezing his flesh was so intense that his stomach tightened. Abe had always found it difficult not to finish the few nuts left in the bag, but currently, fighting the urge not to thrust powerfully into his partner required self-control in an even far higher degree.

"Mihashi…" Abe wiped the two streams of tears on his partner's cheeks.

Mihashi's tears ceased flowing, but his face was still contorted with pain.

"Mihashi…" Abe called again.

"A … be … kun…" Amidst ragged breathing, the brunet managed to voice his partner's name.

"Is it too painful? Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!" Shaking his head earnestly, Mihashi grasped Abe's back very tightly, much like a kindergarten boy holding on to the slide on the playground when his mother called him home. "Don't stop!"

Abe studied his partner's expression, trying to decide whether the other boy said so out of fear of disappointing him or of genuine feelings. Mihashi had, after all, never refused his words before, be it a casual remark or an order.

"I'm all right," claimed the Nishiura pitcher. "Please don't stop!"

The raven-haired boy gazed concernedly at his partner. He had previously thought he had known the depth of Mihashi's devotion for him, but he had been wrong all along; it never occurred to him that Mihashi would go as far as enduring pain for his sake. Determined to answer to Mihashi's feelings equally, the Nishiura ace catcher traced his fingers along the brunet's jawline. Abe pulled Mihashi's chin and leaned to kiss the shorter boy's lips again. He would not cease until he felt less contraction in the brunet's muscles. Although he felt the urge to rock his body, he kept it still, so as to give Mihashi enough time to familiarize himself with the occupancy of his flesh.

Soothed by Abe's affectionate kisses, Mihashi eventually relaxed enough to loosen his grip from Abe's back. Better still, he even started to swerve his hips and tilted his own legs onto the bed, encircling Abe's hips. He gazed at Abe, asking for his approval with words unspoken.

Abe encouraged his lover by groping the latter on the rear mounds, pressing and fondling them to create rhythm on Mihashi's ardent panting. '_Mihashi, do you feel a part of me inside you? Do you feel what I feel?'_

Abe went deeper—as deep as his flesh allowed him to penetrate Mihashi's innermost part—until he felt his balls knocking against his partner's crotch, right outside the hole.

'_I'm sorry for scaring you so often. I'm sorry for making you obey me to such degree. I'm sorry for robbing you from the independence of thinking in all those practice and official games.' _

"Aah—Abe-kun!" Mihashi's head tipped back, his limbs writhing with needs.

'_But the truth is, I want you to look at me and me only. Unfair, isn't it? You're the ace pitcher, and still I want to monopolize you for myself?'_

Abe drew Mihashi's head onto his own, claiming him fully on the mouth. He could see how much pain Mihashi tried to endure shown in those brown eyes while his member was fully immersed in his partner's body, but he was not going to hold back his onslaught of kisses. His tongue delved inside the other boy's mouth, plundering, ravishing, seducing, tantalizing mercilessly.

'_There's no helping it; I've become _this_ addicted to you, Mihashi!'_

Their eyes met until, out of embarrassment, Mihashi shut his own. But Abe grasped him in a tighter embrace, accelerating his pace. The penetrations became harder and faster; each thrust was coated with passion and desire. His hips bucked wildly. Every muscle, every sinew of his body was no longer within his control. They all belonged to Lust—his own and his partner's. Mihashi's intakes of breath became sweet music to Abe's ears and his submissive expression spurred his lover with even more eagerness.

'_Won't you let me take care of you forever, Mihashi?'_

Mihashi grasped the sheet with his toes. Just as Abe emptied himself within him, he spurted his load onto his partner's chest and stomach. He held Abe more tightly in a shivering embrace. Tears emanated from his eyes as he murmured his beloved's name.

Abe's face was instantly drained of its color; what had he done! He had just hurt his pitcher again! He opened his mouth to apologize, but Mihashi, who was still sitting on his lap, beat him into it, "Abe-kun, I'm so happy to have my first time with you."

On hearing this, the worried look on the openmouthed Nishiura ace catcher dissolved into a relieve smile. He patted Mihashi's hair and whispered to his lover's ear, "Then call me 'Takaya' from now on, Ren."

"Y-yes Ab … I mean Takaya-kun." Mihashi's blush turned into a deeper shade of crimson.

Abe grabbed Mihashi's nape and push his lover's face against his own, kissing the baseball pitcher directly on the lips. "And no honorific '-kun' either! From now on, I'll punish you with a kiss for every -kun you pronounce even if I have to do so I front of our team."

"O-oh okay, Ta … takaya." Mihashi gulped, as he tried to push aside the vision of how their coach and team mates would react upon seeing such a scene.

But Abe planted another kiss on Mihashi's lips.

"I didn't … say the prohibited words, Ab … Takaya!" Mihashi said in a welter of feelings: confusion; embarrassment—though, by any means, not displeased with the kiss; and worry—in case he did something wrong and upset the Nishiura ace catcher.

"You think just because you didn't give me reason to kiss you, I won't kiss you? How naïve! You're too damn cute to be left un-kissed." With that, another of Abe's kisses landed on Mihashi's lips.

Sex had been as tiring as hell, and added with all these heavenly kisses from Abe, Mihashi did not really want to get up from the other boy's lap, but it was already sunset; the school ground might be locked any moment now. Hence, reluctantly, he rose to his feet, trying his best not to wince at the post-coital agony that throbbed inside his lower region.

However, Abe must have noticed this, for he left some more kisses on Mihashi's body as he and Mihashi dressed each other. Whether it was Mihashi's fingers snaking on his hair or the mention of his name in-between Mihashi's labored breathings or Mihashi's abrupt eye-shut followed by his fingers fumbling to grasp Abe's shirt, Abe could not decide which one he enjoyed least.

When the catcher and the pitcher left their school infirmary hand-in-hand, the sun had started to set below the horizon, marking the end of the day. Yet, deep inside their hearts, they knew this was only the beginning of their romance.

OWARI

* * *

Sequel? Yes, it's called "_The Salvaging Salve & the Lulling Lube_."


End file.
